Operation: OBLIVIOUS
by kynigos
Summary: \DISCONTINUED\ Sawada Tsunayoshi is the world's desirable uke. His Guardians, along with several others, comes up with a plan or 'competition' to have the Vongola Decimo all to themselves. -All27-


**'Operation: OBLIVIOUS'**

**— **_murasaki no chou  
><em>

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the world's desirable uke. His Guardians, along with several others, comes up with a plan or 'competition' to have the Vongola Decimo all to themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_, and I never will; it rightfully belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu . . . This is rather unexpected," Rokudo Mukuro uttered in amusement, his mismatched eyes gleaming in what seemed to be fascination as he scanned the room he was in. In all honesty, he didn't think there would come a day where he, the most untrusted Vongola Mist Guardian of Decimo, would be <em>invited<em> by his fellow guardians. Was the world turned upside-down or were they just that idiotic to believe that he had changed over the years of being locked in that accursed prison? [_Hmm . . . How naïve! You're slowly becoming Sawada Tsunayoshi in your own way!_] Thought the Illusionist, a playful smirk evident on his devious face.

"It's not like I wanted you to come here, in the first place!" growled Gokudera Hayato in irritation, a vein visible on his forehead as he stared at the mischievous guardian before him. Really now, what was the Tenth _thinking_, allowing a person like _him_, who hated the mafia with a passion, into their Famiglia? It was absurd! It was even more insane to have him _cooperate_ which, Gokudera undoubtedly _knew_, was nearly impossible. Asking Mukuro to help them out was, more or less, like asking to be stabbed on the back, betrayed and be treated like rubbish. [_Why the heck did I even bother with this guy?_] Gokudera harrumphed, avoiding eye contact with the dangerous man and leaning back in his seat.

"Hey, now, can't we all just get along?" Yamamoto Takeshi laughed whole-heartedly; seemingly oblivious to the murderous aura surrounding the room they were in. He grinned widely whilst calming everyone's nerves down with soothing words. Yamamoto sat upright in his chair, crossing his legs as he asked, "So, what are we here for? And why isn't Tsuna included?" His smile faltered for a moment when he saw how tensed Gokudera's body became at the mere mention of Decimo's name. "So . . . It's about Tsuna, huh?" [_Who could've guessed? Gokudera didn't tell me anything; well, it's not like he's going to tell me, anyway, even if I ask._]

"Yeah, it's about Jyuudaime all right," muttered Gokudera in a deadpanned tone as if he wasn't willing to discuss such a topic. He bit back a sigh as he felt every people present in the room's eyes focus on him. Gokudera rubbed the back of his head, then rested his cheek on the back of his hand that was lying on top of the armrest of his chair. He pursed his lips, bowing his head ever so slightly downwards, causing his silver fringes to cover a portion of his features, especially his eyes. Gokudera shifted in his seat a little, only noticing the appearance of his surroundings.

Come to think about it, he never really paid much attention to the design of the room they were currently occupying — the walls were splashed with bright colors such as gold and white and paintings of the Vongola bosses decorated it; the ceiling was cream-coloured and a huge chandelier was hung above head, spilling the room with warm colours. There was a fireplace at the left-hand side of the room, bearing the Vongola crest; a couple of photos were neatly arranged on the top. There was a coffee table in the centre of the room, and everyone in the room was sitting on Victorian chairs or love-seats.

"What about him?" Hibari Kyoya questioned irately, hating the fact that he was in a room full of people; he hated crowds of herbivores more than anything. [_I'm only here because the infant told me we're going to fight. Was I tricked again?_] Hibari inwardly growled, watching the Arcobaleno wearing a black suit and fedora smirk at him, much to his exasperation. It wasn't as though he didn't have a choice in this (to leave, anyway; Reborn threatened to tie him up and ship him to a place full of fan girls), Hibari could only sit as far as the room would allow him from the others. He had an urge to bite all of them to death if one of them were to do something to get on his nerves more than they all ready were. "I'm not interested in weaklings such as him," Hibari uttered monotonously, ignoring the heated glare the self-proclaimed, in the Disciplinary Committee Leader's opinion, right-hand man of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Jyuudaime is _not_ weak, you bastard!" Gokudera all but shouted in vexation, immediately arising from his seat and taking out a couple of dynamites from the inside pockets of his midnight-blue coat. He was about to ignite them when he received the painful heels of Reborn, causing him to fall on his behind and drop his precious dynamites. "R—Reborn-san!" Gokudera complained, rubbing the cheek that collided with the Arcobaleno's shoe. Now, he could completely understand his boss' predicament, especially when it came to the _special_ treatment of Tsuna's home tutor. That infant sure knew how to kick, extremely hard if he may add in.

"Why not tell us the reason you've gathered us here this _late_ at night?" Reborn suggested, a tint of impatience lacing his voice. He was looking slightly _fierce_ since he couldn't go to sleep early. Really now, what would they expect from him, when he's trapped inside a baby's body? He could stay up late, sure, but his body was yelling its needs to his brain. Reborn could hear the soft agreement being uttered by everyone present in the room, including a disgruntled Hibari. How he wished everything would be over with, so he could rest his tired mind from dealing with bestial guardians!

"As Yamamoto has stated, this meeting concerns Jyuudaime's whole-being," Gokudera said, gathering all of his dynamites which were lying on the red carpeted floor and approaching his recently unoccupied seat. He stifled a yawn, taking a quick glimpse at the wall clock and noting that it was a quarter-past one in the morning. No wonder his companions seemed irritated with him! However, the meeting they were about to have was important . . . to him, anyway. Gokudera had thought that this might unravel the thoughts and opinions the other guardians were keeping a secret from him.

"Hmm . . . So what does Sawada Tsunayoshi have to do with this?" Mukuro, who had been silent for a while, spoke up; his taunting smile still intact. He had a feeling that this might get interesting or, at the very least, _hoped_ it would be or else the Storm Guardian would really get it. Mukuro was a bit tired, especially when it had only been a few days since he was released from the Vendicare, courtesy of Vongola Decimo and with the help of a boy he hadn't heard of, Fran, who insisted on calling him "Master".

"I want to ask all of you: What are your feelings towards Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked without a hint of hesitance. He looked at each and every one of them, noticing how stupefied they were at his blunt question. The Storm Guardian didn't waste any time, and proceeded to speak as though he was unaware of everybody's reactions, "What I meant to say was, do any of you have any romantic feelings for him? Admit it, you guys also like him in more ways than one. I won't lie; Jyuudaime is the first person who's ever ignited such feelings inside me. I love him more than anything. I'm guessing it goes for all of you, too?"

"G—Gokudera . . ." Yamamoto was taken back; he thought that the silver-haired male didn't think of Tsuna as a love interest. [_Well,_] Yamamoto thought, a small smile emerging on his face, [_I should've known from the way he looks at Tsuna. He's truly dedicated to him, huh?_] "Then, I won't lose to you!" Yamamoto declared cheerfully, folding his arms on the back of his head and leaning on it. "Tsuna is . . . really important to me. I won't let any of you to steal him from me, ha-ha!"

"Hm . . . " Mukuro hummed in amusement, although he was feeling a tad irritated as he listened to the others ramble on their attraction towards the brunet. [_Well, I guess I should be happy to know that I have rivals . . . This just shows how much effort I have to put in if I want my toy. Kufufu . . ._] Mukuro eyed the scowling black-haired boy, separated yet included in their conversation. He took notice of the various emotions playing on his face; how it was so impassive on one second, and how it turned aggressive the next when Gokudera says how much his feelings for Tsuna were far greater than their's. "My, my, declaring your love so openly about Sawada Tsunayoshi; have you any idea what you're putting yourself into?" Mukuro lightly mocked, smiling slyly at Gokudera.

"Of course! And now that I know what you think of Jyuudaime, deep inside, I guess I could tell you guys of the competition, or 'operation', I thought of," Gokudera said, a tint of smugness evident on his voice. Mukuro and several others, particularly Reborn, rose an eyebrow at that, a silent 'What is it?' was being sent to him. They had their suspicions, with the exemption of Yamamoto, that this 'operation' Gokudera was talking about would benefit himself more than any of them. Gokudera bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning like a maniac, and said, in a serious tone he could muster, "It's called 'Operation: Overly Blind Leader Is Vitally In Our Underwear Scheme', also known as 'Operation: OBLIVIOUS'."

". . . What kind of stupid operation is _that_?" Hibari asked, his right eye twitching in disbelief, while the others were rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist writing this. XD I was supposed to publish this after June but, because I fear that my State Examinations would make me forget all about the plot, I immediately wrote it down. This is only the prologue, so the real deal starts in the next chapter. Also, there are many others in the room, apart from those speaking above, but I couldn't include them because the conversation(s) would get extremely messy. This fan fiction, also, has a lot of pairings. :)

Thank you for reading. Please review. ConCrits are welcome. :)


End file.
